


Black Coffee

by wanneable



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chamhwi, coffee shop AU, its very soft, jihoon and minhyun have small roles, woojin is a barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanneable/pseuds/wanneable
Summary: Park Woojin can’t help but notice the cute costumer who comes in every morning and orders a large black coffee, yet drinks none of it.





	Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> haha the chamhwi tag is DRY so i thought i would try writing it ,, i hope you enjoy this small au

“One large black coffee, please!” 

Park Woojin glances up from his spot behind the cash register of his current place of employment, a small coffee shop on the corner of two popular streets in the middle of Seoul. 

The costumer who made this request looked no older than 17, and had bright eyes and an eager smile. This boy, Woojin thought, doesn’t not look like one to enjoy drinking black coffee. 

Nonetheless, Woojin smiles his mandatory barista smile and, as perkily as he could muster on this dreary morning, asks, “and what is your name?”

A look of confusion crosses over the boy’s face before he answers, “Oh right, for my cup! My name is Daehwi!”

Writing, “Daehwi” on one their large cups, Woojin gets to work on the simple order as the boy, Daehwi, hangs out awkwardly at the end of the counter, his hands adjusting the messenger bag slung across his body. 

Finishing the order quickly, Woojin accepts Daehwi’s payment and hands him the cup. Looking at Daehwi’s face, he’s greeted with a big smile and an ever bigger “Thank you so much!” 

Business has slowed, and only a few people occupy the coffee shop, so Woojin takes this chance to walk around from behind the counter and begin wiping down tables. Woojin uses this time to thing of any class work he needs to complete for his class later tonight. 

As this coffee shop is often visited by college and high school students alike, Woojin doesn’t find it surprising when he glances up and sees Daehwi pull a laptop from his bag, and type almost frantically. Woojin can definitely relate to the last part, sometimes procrastinating up until the last hour of turning something in. 

Also, Woojin watches amusedly as Daehwi takes a small sip of his coffee cup, his fave twisting into a grimace. No doubt that the bitterness of the coffee was the cause of the boy’s unpressed face, but he continues to alternate between taking remarkably small sips of coffee and typing on his laptop at remarkable speeds. 

Woojin quickly finishes with his housekeeping cleaning, and mans his barista station again, as a few more people had began to trickle into the shop. 

Roughly 30 minutes later, Woojin notices Daehwi begin to pack his stuff back into his bag. Daehwi stands to discard his cup, and even from behind the counter, Woojin can tell that less than a fourth of the drink has been consumed. Woojin tilts his head to the side in confusion, if he didn’t want to drink a lot, why waste his money on such a large cup?

That night, after he had already returned from his class and had curled up on his couch on his shared apartment with his best friend, Jihoon, to watch a movie, Daehwi slowly makes his way into Woojin’s thoughts. 

The boy was cute, he will admit, but the thing that made him interesting was the fact that he hardly drank any of his coffee, even though he asked for a large. Woojin decides that the boy must have just judged the size of the large drink wrong when he purchased it.

But, much to Woojin’s surprise, a familiar face enters the coffee shop the next morning, Daehwi’s smile impossibly bigger, and requests “one large black coffee, please!”

Maybe he is actually going to drink all of the coffee, Woojin thinks, but, just as before, the cup is left almost untouched. 

Every morning for the next week, Woojin is hears a “one large black coffee, please!” and sees Daehwi’s smiling face. 

Finally, after much thought, and too much wasted coffee, Woojin decides to take action. 

The coffee shop is practically empty when Daehwi walks in, and before he can begin his order, Woojin has blurted out, “why do you get a large black coffee if you don’t even drink it?”

Daehwi immediately blushes, “oh, I see you noticed.” After Woojin nods, Daehwi continues. “The thing is, drinking black coffee, makes me feel,” he pauses, almost as if searching for the right words. 

“Okay, don’t laugh. Drinking black coffee makes me feel mature.”

Daehwi said not to laugh, but Woojin can’t help but let out a fit of laughter. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I said not to laugh, I’m 17, it’s time to start growing up,” Daehwi whines, and gives Woojin a pout. “I don’t know your name, but you are very mean.”

“Woojin,” he introduces himself, “Park Woojin.”

“I’m Lee Daehwi, but you already knew my name,” Daehwi adds sheepishly. 

“So, now that you know my secret, can you pretty please make me something sweet to drink? Black coffee is horrible,” he adds, and Woojin laughs some more.

“Sure, what would you like?”

“Uhm, I don’t know? I’ve never actually asked for anything at a coffee shop other than black coffee.”

Woojin smiles again, which seems to be happening more and more in Daehwi’s presence. “Come behind the counter, and I’ll make you a few samples.”

Daehwi joins Woojin, and he sets off to work, making Daehwi a caramel frappe, a mocha caramel latte, and a double chocolate chip frappe. 

As Daehwi sips the last option, his eyes light up, “Woojin, this tastes amazing! Who knew this would taste so good?” 

Woojin grins, and makes Daehwi a full cup of the drink. “It’s on the house,” he tells the other boy as he begins to reach into his pocket to pay. 

“It’s free as long as you’ll agree to let me take you out on a date, Lee Daehwi, mature black coffee drinker.”

 

Bonus ; 4 Months Later 

 

“Park Woojin! If you do not stop kissing the costumers you will be fired!” 

“Sorry, boss,” Woojin yells back sheepishly to Minhyun, who must have x-ray vision to see the barista from his office.

“I’m getting you in trouble at work,” Daehwi grins at Woojin from across the counter, “good thing that it’s 7am and it’s slow.”

“Minhyun is just being old and a pain.”

“I heard that!”

Daehwi giggles at his boyfriend’s misfortune. “You’re going to get fired.”

Woojin shrugs, leaning back over the counter, “I would be able to spend more time with you.”

Daehwi swats Woojin’s shoulder, mumbling a small “what am I going to do with you,” but still leans in to give him a quick, sweet goodbye kiss. “I’ll see you later, Woojin. Try not to get fired. I love you!” 

(Daehwi’s kisses, Woojin decides, taste like double chocolate chip frappes.)

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow my twt @daehwisclub is you would like :)


End file.
